Zettai ni yada !
by Sasucath
Summary: Naruto aime Sasuke depuis qu'il l'a vu à la bibliothèque de l'école. Il se déclare à lui alors par accident et Sasuke lui demande de sortir avec lui pour changer de son quotidien. Des années plus tard, on découvre ce qu'ils sont devenu, séparés par le temps. Leurs caractères quelques peu différents... (Inspiré -beaucoup- de sekaiichi hatsukoi). Et niveau raiting, ne pas s'y fier
1. Chapter 1

Yosh minna san. Alors pour commencer, pour mes autres fics, je vais les reprendre maintenant que j'ai à nouveau un pc et internet. Ensuite, je me suis énormément inspiré pour ce premier chapitre de Sekaiichi. N'ayez pas de surprise si les passages se ressemble fortement.

Ensuite. Le premier chapitre est court puisqu'une sorte de flash-back. Les pensée de Naruto seront en italique, celles de Sasuke resteront du même style que les dialogues et je préciserais quand ce sera du point de vue externe. Voilà pour les petites choses à savoir.

Et pour dire, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, comme à beaucoup de fans...

* * *

_Sempai… depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je l'aime. Et cela fait déjà un an. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, si ce n'est rien, mais rien que de le voir me rends heureux. Je l'observe toujours de loin, à la bibliothèque. Il y reste souvent tard, lisant son livre. Il est toujours seul. Chaque fois qu'il termine un livre et qu'il le rend, je m'empresse de l'emprunter à mon tour. Je veux savoir ce qu'il aime, les sujets qui l'intéressent. Sempai est âgé de deux ans de plus que moi. Ce n'est rien comme différence bien sûr, mais pour moi c'est énorme. Il est en quatrième et dernière année et savoir que je ne le verrai plus l'année prochaine, mon cœur se sert douloureusement. Alors j'en profite le plus possible, essaye de découvrir à travers ces lectures qui il est vraiment. Certains livres m'ont ému, d'autre où la noirceur de l'histoire me terrifiait. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire, jamais entendu prononcer un seul mot. Parfois, je le croise par hasard dans la rue, il est toujours seul. Une fois je l'ai vu ramasser un chaton alors que tout le monde passait devant sans même le regarder. Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai su que c'était un homme bon, que mon cœur ne s'était pas trompé. A propos, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Aujourd'hui encore je l'observe, dissimulé derrière une rangé de livre. J'aimerai lui parler mais à quoi bon ? Il ne sait même pas qui je suis. Un kôhai venant lui adresser la parole était des plus grossier. Je vois alors deux filles qui me regardes suspicieusement, je m'empresse de porter mon regard sur les étagères et voit le titre d'un livre qui m'intéresse. Je tente de l'attraper, mais je suis trop petit. Alors une main blanche se l'empare et me le tend. Je bafouille un remerciement tout en me tournant vers la personne. Mon cœur s'arrête pour reprendre dans une course folle. Je sens mon visage se colorer, et je baisse prestement la tête._

- Mer… merci sempai

- Mh, c'est rien.

- Euh.. je, sempai… je…

_Je le sentais, mon cœur allait exploser. Mon cerveau s'embrouillait, les mots n'arrivaient pas à se former. Mes joues devaient être cramoisies tant elles me brûlaient. Alors je lève la tête et tente de le remercier correctement. Je vois son visage et les seules pensées sont que je l'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime sempai._

- Sempai… je.. je t'aime !

_Hein ? Qu'es que je venais de dire ? « Je t'aime » ? Mais non ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Les battements de mon cœur sont irréguliers, je crois que je vais m'évanouir de honte. Pourquoi était-ce ces mots qui étaient sortis de ma bouche ?_

- Euh… non… enfin… si mais…

_Aaah, mes sentiments sont sortis, comme s'ils avaient débordés. Que dois-je faire ? Alors qu'il ne me connaît pas, il va être dégoûté. Après tout, je suis un homme aussi, c'est étrange de le dire à un autre homme non ? Mes yeux se sont fermés, et j'ai senti une main fraîche frotter doucement mes cheveux._

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

_Hein ?_

_Sortir._

_Avec lui._

_Moi._

_Heiiiiiin ? J'ai mal compris, ce n'est pas possible. Mon cerveau a transformé sa phrase. Il a sans doute du dire autre chose. Mais en même temps… quoi ? Non, il doit croire que je plaisante et fais de même. C'est ça. Il plaisante._

- Euh… sempai… tu plaisantes hein ?

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Non ! Enfin, si, bien sûr mais… non, enfin…

- C'est pas grave, je sortirai quand même avec toi.

Il est rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Il doit vraiment m'aimer. A vrai dire je ne le comprends pas. Ma vie m'ennuie, peut-être qu'il me fera passé le temps. Et puis c'est un mec. Ça ne le gêne pas ? J'ai remarqué depuis longtemps qu'il m'observe souvent. Je suis sorti avec des filles, mais ça me gonfle rapidement. Je ne les comprends pas. Il est gêné. On dirait une fille. Je n'ai même pas pu encore voir son visage correctement, il a toujours la tête baissé. A par ses cheveux blonds, et un corps assez fin, je ne vois pas à quoi il ressemble.

_Sempai et moi sortons ensemble depuis une semaine. Mon cœur palpite tellement dès que je suis proche de lui. Mes mots ne veulent pas sortir correctement. On ne fait pas grand-chose, on reste à la bibliothèque, l'un en face de l'autre, on lit, mais je suis si heureux. Mon regard fini toujours par se poser à la dérobée sur son visage. Ses cheveux de jais, sa peau blanche, ses yeux sombres. Il semble toujours indifférent à tout. J'aimerai lui demandé ce qu'il aime, mais mes mots se bloquent et je ne fais qu'ouvrir la bouche pour ensuite la refermer. Muet._

Ah aah, s'il veut parler, qu'il le fasse. Pourquoi être obligé de rougir sans cesse dès que tes yeux se posent sur moi. Tu piques à nouveau un fard et replonge dans ton livre. Aaah, mais parle bon sang. T'es muet ou quoi ?

- Tu veux dire quelque chose ?

Il sursaute. Pas la peine de sursauter pour si peu. Aah, ça me fait chier. C'est quoi, une vierge effarouchée ?

- Hein ? Euh, non… ce n'est rien…

Et voilà, maintenant il est incapable de me regarder. Il croit que je ne le vois pas ? J'ai aperçu ses yeux tout à l'heure. Ils sont bleus azur. Pour un mec il est mignon, bien que son caractère soit complètement effacé. Tu tentes de te replonger dans ton livre.

- Si tu veux poser une question, fais-le.

- Je… je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas vous déranger sempai.

- Tu es obligé de m'appeler « sempai » ?

- Euh… je… je devrai vous appelez comment alors ?

- Tu connais mon nom non ? Alors appel moi par celui-là.

- U..Uchiwa-sempai…

Uchiwa ? Bah, je suppose que c'est déjà pas mal pour le moment. J'ai l'impression que si je lui demande plus, il va s'évanouir.

- Euh… Uchi… Uchiwa-sempai…

- Mh ?

- Et bien… euh… qu'es ce que… vous aimez ?

- Ce que j'aime ? Comment ça.

Son regard fuit à nouveau. Bordel. T'es sûr de m'aimer ? Sans doute, mais il est vraiment timide. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait rougir encore plus que ça. Il me donne envie de le taquiner. Je me lève de ma chaise et approche mon visage du sien. Il lève les yeux à ce moment et j'en ai presque le souffle coupé. Ses yeux sont le reflet de l'innocence, je me sens comme aspiré. Mes lèvres s'approche des siennes, incapable d'y résister. Alors je les effleure. Elles sont douces. Je vois son regard surpris et il finit par paniquer. Tombant de ta chaise tu portes tes mains à ta bouche comme pour les protéger.

- Aaaaaah ! Sem.. SEMPAI !QU… QUE…QUE FAITES-VOUS!

_Wouah ! Les lèvres de sempai. Mon cœur va lâcher, c'est sûr ! Je ne m'y attendais pas. Ça m'a tellement surpris. Il a l'air vexé. Il vient de m'embrasser et moi je l'ai repoussé. Aaaah mais quel idiot. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et tente de réfléchir de façon cohérente._

Qu'es qui lui arrive ? Pourquoi se prendre la tête entre les mains et la bouger dans tous les sens ? Il n'est pas stable psychologiquement ? Ah ? C'est quoi cette tête ? On croirait qu'il va exploser. Bordel, c'est quoi son problème à ce gosse. Ah. Il revient du monde des fous. Je me rassois et attends.

- Uchiwa-sempai, pardon… je… je ne voulais pas. C'était bête, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je veux dire, je suis déjà heureux rien qu'être à vos côté. Je ne pensais pas qu'on s'embrasserait. Je.. J'ai aimé bien sûr, ça m'a juste surpris. Je n'attends pas que vous vous forciez… que… vous me retourniez mon amour. Pardon…

Wow, son débit à vraiment accéléré. Je pose mon menton sur ma main et le regarde franchement. Il est mignon. Je suis presque sûr qu'il prie pour que je ne lui en veuille pas et que je n'entende pas son cœur battre. Il est intéressant. « Heureux rien qu'être vos côtés » hein. Il est différent des autres.

Naruto ? Que faisait-il devant cette boutique ? Il avait l'air d'hésiter. Je m'approche pour comprendre ce qu'il fait. Mes yeux s'agrandissent alors qu'il vient de se prendre la tête entre les mains et crier. Je me pose de sérieuses questions sur sa stabilité mentale. Etait-il vraiment normal ? J'en doute.

_Mais que dois-je faire ? Entrer ? Ne pas entrer ? Je n'en sais rien. Et si le personnel me fiché à la porte ? Qu'es ce que je dois faire ? J'avance puis recule. C'est compliqué tout ça. Je ne sais même pas ce que je dirai. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains en pleine bataille avec moi-même._

- Aaaah ! Mais qu'es ce que je dois faire !

Naruto ?

_Je me fige immédiatement. La voix de sempai. Comment n'aurais-je pas pu reconnaître ses douces inflexions. Avec lenteur je me retourne pour lui faire face. Mes yeux me picotent. J'attrape une des manches de sempai, oubliant un instant ma timidité._

- Uchiwa-sempai… aidez-moi…

J'hausse un sourcil. Il est vraiment paniqué. En quoi rentrer dans un magasin de fringues pouvait rendre quelqu'un aussi indécis et frémissant ? Un mystère. Pour ma part, je trouve ça chiant. Je commande sur internet ça va plus vite. Pourquoi ne fait-il pas comme ça ? A-t-il peur de la foule ? Non puisqu'au lycée il est entouré d'amis. Un petit sourire s'étire le long de mes lèvres. Comment ? Pourquoi est-ce que je souris ? Il a dû remarquer car ses yeux s'éclairent et un rougissement violent vient teinter ses joues. Qu'es ce que l'amour ?

- Alors c'était ça. Tu n'as jamais fait les boutiques. –Hochement de tête- Tu sais, si ça te paniques autant, tu n'as qu'à commander par internet. C'est ce que je fais.

Il relève la tête. Un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il a maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui le fait sourire ainsi ? Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre mais voir sur son visage autant de bonheur me réchauffe. Me réchauffe ? Aujourd'hui je me trouve bizarre. Je souris, je ressens de drôle de choses, sa présence ne me dérange pas, je dirai même le contraire. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Serais-ce ça ce que l'on nomme amour ?

- C'est la première fois que vous me dites quelque chose sur vous sempai…

C'est ça qui le rend heureux ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça me fais plaisir ? Je ne comprends pas. Je sens qu'en moi ça bouge, que ça se mets à vivre. Un sourire m'échappe à nouveau. Il devient cramoisi.

- Vous êtes… vraiment beau quand vous souriez.

Ouch. Mon cœur s'accélère. Il est vraiment honnête et dit ce qu'il ressent avec beaucoup de candeur. Mes joues sont plus chaudes qu'a l'accoutumé. Alors c'est ça. Oui ça ne peut-être que ça. Je l'aime. J'en suis tombé amoureux…

- Je t'aime.

POV Externe

Un ange passe. Puis deux. Le silence est total. Soudain, Naruto tombe de sa chaise, inccapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Les larmes aux yeux, le visage brûlant. Le bonheur à cet instant est indescriptible. Sasuke de son côté regarde les changements s'opérer sur le visage de son petit ami. L'amusement se lit sur le sien. Eh bien, c'est plutôt radical comme réaction pense-t-il. Oui il l'aime. Cet être maladroit, timide, candide, honnête. Je l'aime.

* * *

Se cache et attends...

Naruto : Putain c'est quoi ce chapitre ? Tu me fais passer pour un putain de coincé rougissant comme une gonzesse !

Sasuke : C'est mignon aussi.

Naruto : Teme, t'en mêle pas.

L'auteure : Et bien... ce n'est que le premier chapitre, et puis j'ai adoré Sekaiichi Hatsukoi...

Naruto : Putain d'auteure tordu du cerveau.

Sasuke : Tu te répètes avec tes "putain"

Naruto : Sas'ke, sérieusement, là je suis pas d'humeur.

L'auteure : T'inquiète Naruto, je prévois un changement radical pour le second chapitre.

Naruto : Ah ? En bien ?

L'auteure hoche vivement la tête.

Naruto prends le pc et lui pose sur les genoux. *Regard interrogatif de l'auteure*

Naruto : T'écris. Maintenant !

L'auteure : T_T c'est de l'esclavagiste !

Naruto : Ferme-là, prends tes responsabilités.

Sasuke : Bon ben, y'en a pour un bout de temps, en attendant, vous voulez bien lui laisser quelques reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Retrouvailles !

Yoooosh minna-san ! Et me revoilà avec la suite de zettai ni yada ! Ouaip u_u vous remarquerez que j'ai étais assez "rapide" pour ce second chapitre comparé à mes autres fics'. C'est que j'aime (j'adore en fait) Sekaiichi.

Pour les reviews :

Jojo : Merci pour ta review, et oui, je vais faire des modifications. Pour le moment on ne les verra quasiment pas mais elles arriveront dans le chapitre trois. Alors un peu de patience et tu découvriras ce qui les as réellement séparés. Je donnerai certaines explications :)

xQuelq'une : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait sourire. Pour les fautes, je m'en excuse, pas que je suis mauvaise en orthographe, juste que je ne sais pas me relire . je devrai sans doute trouver un bêta ^^

Momo-chan98 : Merci ^^ c'est l'esprit que je voulais donner pour ce premier chapitre. Quelque chose de "mignon". Bien que j'ai du mal avec ce style, je remercie une fois de plus ma source d'inspiration qu'est Sekaiichi :)

Note 1 : Vous le remarquerez, là encore je me suis énormément appuyé sur l'anime tout en différenciant certaines scènes. Vous retrouverez même des phrases rappelant l'anime. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je ne fais absolument pas du copié collé. Les premiers chapitres se rapportant à Sekaiichi sont important. Je ne spoilerai pas, mais bien que ça y ressemble les raisons de leur séparations ne seront pas tout à fait les même que pour l'anime. Bref, sur ce, je vous fout la paix et vous laisse lire ce chapitre ^^

* * *

_- Sempai ! Sempai ! Attendez ! Revenez ! _

_Je cours encore et encore, mais je n'arrive pas à le rattraper. Pourquoi me tourne-t-il le dos ? Attendez-moi sempai. Je vous aime tellement. Regardez-moi ! Je trébuche et m'étale de tout mon long. Des sanglots étouffés m'échappent. Je n'arrive pas à me relever et ma voix ne veut plus sortir. Sempai…. Sempai…. Sempai…_

- Uchiwa sempai !

Je me réveil et me trouve assis sur mon lit, la main tendue comme pour attraper quelqu'un. Je grimace. Depuis bien longtemps je n'avais pas rêvé de lui. Ces souvenirs doux-amers devraient être scellés au fin fond de mon crâne. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom. Je finis par me lever et la tête encore embrumée par le sommeil me dirige vers la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui est mon premier jour dans ma nouvelle entreprise dans l'édition. Bien que je préfère la littérature, je me retrouve en section manga… shôjo. Je grimace. Pourquoi le shôjo ? Ils ne pouvaient pas au moins me mettre en shônen ou seinen ? Après une toilette pour le moins sommaire et un ramen, je pars en direction de ma maison d'édition.

L'immeuble est haut, pas moins d'une centaine d'étages. Alors que j'entre et me dirige vers l'accueil, une femme vient instantanément me voir.

- Uzumaki-san ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis Shizune, celle qui vous guidera jusqu'à votre section. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Nous empruntons l'ascenseur et la vois appuyer sur l'étage trente. La jeune femme est polie et de compagnie agréable. Elle me raconte que j'arrive à la bonne période, au début du cycle et qu'ainsi mon arrivée sera faite dans de bonnes conditions. Je hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle essaye de me dire. La bonne période ? Début du cycle ? J'apprends aussi que tous ceux de mon département se trouve être des hommes.

- Tous des hommes ? Alors qu'il s'agit de la section shôjo ?

- Eh bien oui, de plus ils sont tous très beaux.

_Inutile de me vanter leur beauté, mon cœur est bel et bien scellé_. L'ascenseur s'ouvre et nous avançons le long d'un couloir. Les gens courent, crient au téléphone, s'insultent. Mais où donc suis-je tombé ?! Shizune s'arrête. Je porte donc mon regard là où se trouve mon futur bureau et prends peur. Qu'est-ce que c'est que… _ça_. La jeune femme frisonne.

- Dé… Désolée. Il semble qu'il y est une erreur avec le cycle. Bonne chance !

Et je la vois me planter là face à trois… hommes (?) qui semblent proche de la… mort (?). Je veux partir… Je m'avance finalement vers le premier bureau afin de savoir si je suis au bon endroit.

- Ano… Excusez-moi. Je suis le nouvel employé.

Alors que je pose ma main sur lui, l'homme s'effondre au sol. Aaaaaaaah mais qu'es ce que c'est que ça ? Il est mort ? Hiiii ! Il se relève.

- Nouveau ? Éditeur en chef, le nouveau est là. Éditeur en chef !

- Ferme-la. Je t'ai entendu.

L'homme qui dirige devrait être un homme propre sur soi, cordiale et compétent. Je finis par me présenter, souriant bien que ma première impression sur lui est des plus mauvaises.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto. Je serais sous vos ordres à partir de ce jour.

- Ah, oui, on m'a parlé de ça il me semble. Tu as travaillé dans l'édition déjà.

Cordiale.

- Oui, aux éditions Uzumaki pendant un an.

- Dans quelle branche. Enfants ? Adolescents ?

- Ah euh… littérature.

- Inutile.

Ce mec…. Je vais me le faire. Ne juge pas sans savoir abruti. Et puis, je ne voulais pas être dans le manga et encore moins dans le shôjo teme. Je n'ai juste pas eu le choix. Alors qu'on en finisse vite avec ces présentations et que je parte après mes deux semaines obligatoires.

- Ah ! Éditeur en chef, le manuscrit est prêt, l'auteur est au café du coin.

- Bien, j'y vais. Oye, le nouveau, amènes-toi, que tu apprennes quelque chose.

- D'accord, j'arrive.

Du coin de l'œil j'observe celui qui me dirigera pendant ces quelques semaines. Il est plus grand que moi d'une dizaine de centimètre, les cheveux noirs corbeaux où deux mèches lui encadrent son visage et l'arrière rebiquent de façon artistique. Il porte des lunettes fines dont les verres sont encadrés de bleu sombre, faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Étonnamment, son visage me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me remettre où je l'aurais croisé. Après tout, j'aurais pu le voir chez les imprimeurs ou lors d'une réunion entre éditeurs puisque le groupe Uzumaki a fusionné avec celui de Nara. D'où le fait que je me retrouve ici aujourd'hui. Tout au long du trajet, le silence est roi. Moi qui d'habitude est une personne très bavarde, je ne sais pourquoi, ce type me mets mal à l'aise. Finalement, je tente de briser la glace.

- Hum… excusez-moi, dans combien de temps est la sortie du magazine ?

- Une semaine.

- Hein ? Mais quand ont-ils commencés à travailler dessus ?

- Il y a quatre jours.

Impossible… C'est complètement impossible. Je me tais à nouveau. Nous pénétrons dans le café où l'odeur entêtante de café et de lait flotte dans l'air.

- Sensei, essayez de donner plus de sentiments dans votre baiser.

- Hum…

- Changez légèrement l'angle.

- Hum…

La mangaka écoute sans rechigner l'homme en face d'elle. Cet homme connait son métier, et le voir concentré ainsi me permets de respirer un peu. Finalement, cet homme ne pouvait être si mauvais, puisqu'il aimait son métier. Je focalise mon regard sur les trames de la mangaka. N'ayant travaillé qu'en littérature, le manga me semble futile et légèrement bâclé. Pour un livre, il y a tellement de choses, l'histoire, choisir un titre, choisir une page de couverture, sa couleur, quelle matière pour la page de couverture. Pourtant, voyant à quel point la jeune femme est absorbée par son travail, la vitesse à laquelle elle est capable de créer une scène, et le temps extrêmement court qu'elle a, m'impose le respect.

- Non sensei ! Vous n'avez jamais embrassé quelqu'un dans votre vie ou quoi ?

La jeune femme rougie violemment. Abruti. Tu ne pourrais pas être plus conciliant avec elle ? Elle fait déjà ce qu'elle peut, ça se voit. Je décide de me lever, afin d'aller chercher de la documentation pour la mangaka. L'éditeur en chef se lève lui aussi, retire ses lunettes et me regarde.

- Ah, je vais chercher de quoi se documenter pour sensei.

- Sensei, vous n'aurez que quelques secondes alors regardez-bien.

- Oui.

Je regarde l'homme en face de moi, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Quelques secondes de quoi ? Alors que mes méninges tournent à pleins régimes, je sens une main se poser sous mon menton et relever ma tête. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise et l'incompréhension, je vois mon supérieur poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser n'est ni doux, ni brutal. Il est sans sentiment. Pourtant les lèvres de cet homme me procurent un sentiment de bien-être. Soudain le baiser se rompt comme il avait commencé. L'auteur termine en vitesse sa planche, donnant de rapide coup de crayons, son regard posé sur nous. Je m'assoie, silencieux. Le reste de l'entretient, je le passe à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je connais mon caractère, et là, à l'instant précis, j'ai envie de coller mon poing dans la gueule de ce prétentieux « chef ». Il aime son travail ? Aaah oui, tellement qu'il devient le modèle. Je veux partir… Alors que nous retournons aux bureaux, je rumine mes sombres pensées.

- Uzumaki.

- Quoi.

Mon ton est sec, sans appel. Je me mords la lèvre face à mon tempérament trop impulsif et fourre mes mains dans les poches, renfrogné. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser, et du coin de l'œil j'aperçois un semblant de rictus. C'est décidé. Je vais refaire le portrait de ce mec.

- En arrivant, je vais te donner de quoi t'instruire.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça, que je suis inculte ?

Foutue impulsivité…

- Mais non… quoi que… mais ce n'est pas pour ton imbécilité mais pour le manga. Tu n'as travaillé qu'en littérature et le monde du manga est complètement différent du monde que tu t'occupais. Il laisse un blanc puis me demande. On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?

Je relève la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure je me posais la question. Et voilà que lui aussi se la posait. Coïncidence ? Je n'y crois pas trop. Ce mec je l'ai déjà vu, c'est certain, mais je n'arrive pas à le remettre. Pourtant je réponds différemment de ce que je pense.

- Je sais pas. Depuis la fusion nous avons pu nous croiser chez les imprimeurs ou lors de réunion.

Même à moi, ma réponse me paraît fausse. Pourtant ça ne me plaît pas de savoir que j'ai pu connaitre ce type sans m'en rappeler. Il m'a un air familier.

- Peut-être…

Nous arrivons aux bureaux, et alors que je m'installe à mon nouveau bureau, mon supérieur s'approche avec une pile de mangas. Je le regarde, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Pour t'instruire me dit-il narquoisement.

Je ne relève pas, tentant de retenir une réplique cinglante. Ce type m'exaspère. Il dépose les mangas sur mon bureau et retourne s'installer au sien. Je me mets alors avec application à lire ce qu'il vient de me donner. Alors que je lis mon dixième tome, mon collègue d'à côté semble reprendre vie et se tourne vers moi.

- Bienvenue Naru-chan.

Naru-chan ?

- Je m'appelle Kiba. Il porte son regard sur les mangas. Je vois que l'éditeur en chef ne se montre pas tendre envers toi.

- C'est rien marmonnais-je. J'aurais une question d'ailleurs.

- Hum ?

- Pourrais-je avoir le catalogue de nos mangas ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Eh bien, je compte le mémoriser, afin de savoir ce que l'on vend.

- Heiiiin ? Tu sais que l'on vend des milliers de titres ?

- Oh, je ne compte pas seulement mémoriser leur titre mais aussi les lire.

- Je ne pourrais jamais faire un truc comme ça.

- Ah, c'est juste que j'avais l'habitude de lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque de l'école.

Mon regard se porte sur mon chef d'édition. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ? Je fixe ses prunelles sombres, à la quête d'une réponse que je n'arrive pas à trouver. Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe. S'il a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il le dise. Il pense que c'est normal c'est ça ? Qu'il est normal de savoir chaque titre et lire chaque manga ? Il m'énerve ce type. Je reporte mon regard sur le catalogue que m'a donné Kiba-san et l'ignore superbement. Abruti de patron. Je fulmine malgré tout, sans savoir pourquoi cela me tiens autant à cœur. Les heures défiles sans que je ne m'en rende compte, trop plongé dans les mangas qu'il m'a donnés. C'est quand je sens une main se poser sur ma tête, ébouriffant doucement ma chevelure que je me rends compte que le soleil s'est déjà couché pour laisser place à ses sœurs la lune et les étoiles. Mes yeux se lève et rencontre des yeux abyssal, envoûtants. Je sens mon cœur cogner plus fort que d'habitude et je sens le temps se suspendre alors que nos regards se cherchent en profondeur.

- Naruto…

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Il a prononcé mon prénom dans un murmure, de façon tendre, de manière légèrement triste. Me connait-il en réalité ? Son regard me répond que oui. Son regard me dit que nous nous connaissons, qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Ses doigts viennent frôler ma joue et sans m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, je sens mes joues se réchauffer à leur contact. La tendresse que je lis dans son regard bouleverse mon cœur, noue ma gorge sous une émotion intense. Qui est-il ? Je me rends alors compte que ne connais pas son nom.

- Éditeur en chef ?

Je vois ses sourcils se froncer. N'apprécie-t-il pas le fait que je l'appel ainsi ? Que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui il est ? Ses mèches corbeaux, son regard onyx, sa peau opaline me disent que je le connais, mais mon cerveau n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ? Pourquoi ma mémoire me joue-t-elle ce triste tour ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Ses paroles ne sont que murmure blessées.

- Je me souviens de vous ou plutôt mon cœur se souvient, je sais que je vous connais, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où, ni de votre prénom, ni de qui vous êtes pour moi. Je sais seulement que je vous connais…

Il passe alors se bras autour de moi, me serrant avec force. Je sens son nez plonger dans mon cou et un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Son souffle caresse ma peau halée, me troublant. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je me raidis. Cela fait bien longtemps que mes larmes ne s'étaient manifestées. La seules personne à les avoir fait coulées était un homme que j'aimais jusqu'au plus profond de mon être, de mon âme. Sa main se perd dans ma chevelure en bataille, me procurant un bien-être sans nom.

- Rappels-toi Naruto… Rappels-toi de nous. De ce que nous avons partagé.

Mon cœur s'emballe, fait de drôle de loopings. Cet homme, nous avons été ensemble. Il me parle d'un nous. Nous avons donc partagé quelque chose, et à en croire ce qu'il dit, quelque chose d'intense ou quelque chose de beau. Pourquoi ma mémoire a-t-elle effacée cet homme si nous nous… aimions ? Mon ventre se tort de douleur tout en sentant une multitude de papillons voleter en lui. Mon rêve de ce matin me revient comme une claque. Oui, j'ai connu cet homme il y a de ça des années. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais comme un fou. Des images me reviennent alors, une bibliothèque, un regard noir et profond, une confession stupide, un baiser, un rendez-vous, un sourire, un lit où deux corps se découvrent pour la première fois, une chaleur indicible se répandant dans tout un corps, un amour puissant, destructeur, une trahison. Mes yeux s'agrandissent alors qu'un nom se forme dans ma tête. La voix tremblante d'émotion, de contradiction, je prononce ce nom que j'avais tant aimé et que j'avais oublié.

- Uchiwa… sempai…

Je sens ses bras m'étreindre plus fortement, m'étouffant presque. Sa main perdue dans ma chevelure s'agrippe à quelques mèches, de peur que je ne m'échappe. Son souffle est devenu saccadé, montrant les émotions puissantes qui déferlaient en lui. Mes mains s'agrippent à ses bras, n'osant croire ce qui se passait. L'homme que j'avais tant aimé était devant moi, me tenant dans ses bras, murmurant mon prénom dans une litanie douce et pleine d'espoir. Son corps se sépare doucement du mien et son regard plonge alors dans le mien. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je pensais que je ne pourrais plus aimer, que ma vie avait finalement était mise à l'arrêt. Pourtant, mon cœur battant à tout rompre, mes yeux s'humidifiant d'émotions, mon âme se serrant, prouvait bien le contraire. Soudain un détail me ramena à la brusque réalité. Je me dégage de ses bras avec force. L'incompréhension se peint sur son visage et je sens mon cœur se fendre sous ce regard empli d'espoir et de tristesse. Pourtant mon regard se fait plus dur.

- Naruto ?

- Après tant d'années. Pourquoi ? Vous m'avez détruit et aujourd'hui vous voulez que j'oubli ça ?

Ma voix claque et je me mors la langue face à cette dureté qu'est la mienne. Il me regarde perplexe. Oserait-il oublier ce qu'il m'a fait subir ? Comment peut-il être sans pitié ?

- Ce que je t'ai fait subir ? N'est-ce pas toi qui a disparu du jour au lendemain en me donnant un coup de pied ? Me laissant seul, sans une explication ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu me quittais, tu ne m'as jamais donné la moindre explication. Tu as purement et simplement disparu de la circulation. Comment dois-je prendre cette accusation alors que c'est toi qui t'es enfui tel un voleur ? Après avoir chamboulé ma vie, tu as osé disparaître.

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte. Pourquoi me fait-il porter le chapeau alors que ce sont ses actes qui ont détruit ce que j'avais de plus précieux ? Comment peut-il songer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que le fautif, c'est moi dans l'histoire ?

- De quoi vous parlez. Un coup de pied ? Qui s'est moqué de moi lorsque je me suis ouvert à vous ? Qui s'est mis à rire alors que je souhaitais seulement connaitre vos sentiments ? Qui !

- Ha ? Mais de quoi tu parles Naruto ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et ma bouche forme un O d'incrédulité. Il se fout de moi ? Il pense peut-être que nier lui sera bénéfique ? Que j'oublierai, et qu'on pourrait reprendre comme si de rien était ? C'est un idiot ou quoi.

- De la fois où nous étions chez vous ! Je sens ma voix grimper dans les aiguës sous l'effet de la colère. Je vous avais demandé ce que vous ressentiez, si nous étions ensemble et vous. Vous ! La colère devint sourde. Vous vous êtes mis à rire, vous avez détourné la tête, ne m'affrontant même pas du regard !

Ma respiration était rapide, mes joues, je le sentais devaient être rouge d'embarrât et de colère, mes yeux me piquaient atrocement. Sasuke me regarda d'abord avec surprise puis son regard se fit blasé.

- Tu es vraiment idiot ma parole. Je le savais mais là, ça atteint des sommets.

- Que…

- Je ne me moquais pas. Je cachais mon embarrât. Il sembla réfléchir. Alors… tu pensais que je me fichais de toi… Ce qui explique sans doute ton coup de pied et ta disparition… Alors tout n'étais que quiproquo. Ça veut donc dire que je peux à nouveau te séduire.

- Hein ?

- Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je n'ai jamais pu aimer à nouveau. Je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier. Aujourd'hui je t'ai retrouvé, je vais te séduire cette fois et je compte bien te faire dire que tu m'aimes.

Tout en disant cela, il s'écarte, prend son sac et part vers l'ascenseur. Je reste figé un moment, abasourdi par ses propos. Un quiproquo ? Me séduire ? C'est quoi ce délire. Pendant toutes ces années je me serais planté ? On pourrait à nouveau être ensemble ? Non… non non non Naruto. Tu te crois où. Dans un shôjo manga ? Tu es la pauvre héroïne se trompant sur toute la ligne, ton beau et preux chevalier ne t'a jamais trahi, ne t'as jamais abandonné ? Impossible. On n'enlève pas une certitude vieille de dix ans comme un coup de baguette magique. Je me relève en vitesse et me précipite vers mon supérieur. Il tourne son visage de trois-quarts vers moi, une question muette dans le regard.

- Uchiwa. Jamais je ne retomberai amoureux de toi ! Jamais tu entends ?!

Il esquisse un sourire, et se tourne complètement vers moi. Le « ting » de l'ascenseur retentit, les portes s'ouvrent, pourtant aucun de nous deux s'y dirige. Je reste prisonnier de ses orbes envoûtants. Son regard est intense et je déglutis difficilement, mes joues s'empourprent de façons bien trop indécentes et mon cœur s'affole telles les ailes d'un colibri_. Bon sang, reprends toi Naruto _me serinais-je. _Tu n'es plus un ado pré-p__ubère aux hormones déchaînées. Tu es un adulte responsable qui travail et sais se tenir correctement__**.**_**Et un patron qui se trouve être ton premier amour** susurre une voix mesquine dans un coin de sa tête. Alors que je me débats contre moi-même, je n'avais pas remarqué que Sasuke s'était approché dangereusement de moi, assez pour que nos souffles se mêlent. Je m'écarte brusquement de lui, de peur de ne plus savoir me contrôler, les joues en feu.

- Oooh ? Alors tu comptes ne jamais retomber amoureux.

Sa voix est désagréablement sournoise. Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette conversation. Je décide alors de passer devant lui et prendre ce foutu ascenseur afin d'échapper à l'atmosphère qui est pour le moins électrique. Peine perdue… Il attrape mon bras et me force à le regarder. Deux billes d'un noir d'encre s'ancrent à nouveau dans mes billes azur. Mon cœur rate un battement. Il s'approche et me murmure à l'oreille des paroles pour le moins vantardes, narcissiques, puériles et à mon grand malheur, des paroles qui me retourne de l'intérieur. Puis il s'en va, le sourire aux lèvres. Je le vois disparaître, me retrouvant seul face aux flots d'émotions qui se déchaînent en moi. Les minutes passent et je ne bouge toujours pas, repassant en boucle ses paroles « je suis le seul qui peux te rendre heureux ». Impossible. Et je me mets à hurler.

- Jamais ! Zettai ni yada ! Je refuse ! Ce n'est pas et ne sera jamais de l'amour !

* * *

Auteur : pfiouuuu... c'est long sept pages. Mais bon, une bonne chose de faite. *coule un regard vers les deux autres et sens quelque chose de déplaisant dans l'air* hum... Naru ? Sas'ke ?

Naruto : C'est moi où je ressemble à une gonzesse pré-pubère à vingt-cinq ans ?

Sasuke : Et c'est quoi ça. Où est passé mon air froid et arrogant ?

Auteur : Oulà, les choses risques de chauffer légèrement pour moi. Hum, écoutez les gars. Naruto, ton caractère deviendra de plus en plus celui que l'on connait à travers l'anime mais ne le sera pas entièrement. Pour toi Sas'ke, ben... désolée mais t'es raide dingue de Naruto donc faudra faire avec, mais tu resteras quand même un bourreau au travail. Ça vous convient ?

Sasuke et Naruto : Mouais... faut voir...

Auteur : *respire à fond* wouah, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer là. *reçoit son pc sur les jambes. Lève un regard interrogateur aux deux garçons*

Naruto et Sasuke : *dans un parfait ensemble* écris !

Auteur : T_T c'est de l'esclavagisme ça ! Je viens juste de terminer les gars, un peu de pitié...

Sasuke : *sourire sadique* oh que non. Tu vas trimer pour arranger le fait que Naruto et moi ne sommes pas déjà ensemble.

Auteur : T_T...

Naruto : Bon ben, donnez votre avis à cette stupide auteur, histoire qu'elle déprime pas pendant quinze ans...


End file.
